Kagome Oneshots
by UrusaiBaka
Summary: One-shot/drabble crossovers of Kagome paired with guys from various anime, manga, shows...etc. So far: Yukimura, Nakatsu, Atobe, Shishido, Sasuke, Usui, Nanba, Fuji and newest oneshot Kakashi
1. KagomeYukimura

Pairing: Kagome/Yukimura

One-shot story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha or Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: A little bit of lime and if Yukimura seems a little ooc then sorry…

As Kagome opened the door to Yukimura Seichi's hospital room she said, "Yukimura-kun?" Yukimura and the little boy turned to her as the door opened and a smile lit up on their faces. The little boy ran up to Kagome and attached himself to her leg.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! You came to visit again!" said the little boy. As Kagome opened her mouth to reply, she was interrupted by a nurse who was coming to bring the little boy back to his room. As the little boy left with the nurse he said, "Onee-chan I'll see you later!" and with a huge smile on his face the little boy left.

Kagome closed the door to Yukimura's room and moved to sit on the hospital bed with him. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was yet again interrupted, only this time it was by Yukimura.

"I – mmph!" Soft lips descended onto her own thus beginning a make-out session between Kagome and Yukimura. After a couple of minutes, both Yukimura and Kagome reluctantly pulled away from eachother needing air. "What were you going to say before I…interrupted you?" "Hmm, I don't quite remember but maybe if you kiss me again I'll remember."

As Kagome and Yukimura started to kiss again, Yukimura decided to take things a little further and started to stroke her left breast through her shirt. His right hand descended to the bottom of her top intending to move his hand under it and back up to her breast when there was a knock on his hospital room door causing them to be interrupted.

Kagome and Yukimura both quickly adjusted themselves as the door opened revealing Sanada. "Hello Sanada-san," "Sanada," addressed both Kagome and Yukimura. "Hello Kagome-san, Yukimura," replied Sanada. "I hope that I did not interrupt anything." "No, I was just about to leave Sanada-san, I'll leave you two to talk and I'll come by and see you again tomorrow Yukimura-kun." Kagome turned to Yukimura and kissed him on the lips one last time before she turned to leave the room and waved goodbye to Sanada and Yukimura.


	2. KagomeNakatsu

Pairing: Kagome/Nakatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha or Hana-Kimi.

_Italics: _thoughts

A/N: Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed and to **Kakashizangela**, I might do a lemon if I get any ideas but until then there probably won't be one (sorry), and to **YukimuraShuusuke Girl**, I do plan on doing a Kagome/Atobe pairing and a Kagome/Fuji pairing…I'm just waiting for an idea to come to me…this fic takes place in volume 9 of Hana-Kimi I believe and in my fic, Nakatsu doesn't like Ashiya in a romantic way…anyways, on with the fic…

As students were hanging around the front of the school waiting for classes to begin, a black limo pulled up to the school. A beautiful girl with black hair down to mid-back, long, slime legs and an hour-glass figure stepped out of the limo. Many of the students turned to look at the girl, as it was an all boy's school, to see who she was. Some of the guys that turned to look at the girl happened to be Nakatsu and his friends.

Nakatsu's eyes slightly widened as he gazed upon the beautiful girl who was standing at the schools front gate looking around. In the back of his mind he felt that he somehow knew this girl but couldn't place it.

As the girl turned her head in their direction, her eyes widened and she ran straight for them. A shout of "Nakatsu!" could be heard from those in the surrounding area as the girl jumped into Nakatsu.

When the girl had shouted his name, memories of when he was younger flooded his mind and in those memories was a certain girl named Kagome who looked like a younger version of the girl currently running at him. Nakatsu was brought back to reality when he felt the girl jump onto him and wrap her arms around his neck. Without even looking, he could tell that everyone in the schools front yard was looking at him, including his friends, wondering how he knew this beautiful girl who looked to be quite important and rich.

"Nakatsu! I missed you so much," said the girl in his arms. "Ka-Kagome?" replied Nakatsu. "So you do remember me. It's been quite a couple of years since we've last seen each other. I was afraid that you'd forget me after all these years."

Nakatsu's eyes lowered as he stared at the girl, now identified as Kagome, in his arms. Nakatsu tightened his hold on Kagome as he said, "I've missed you so much as well Kagome. You don't know how happy I am to see you let alone hold you in my arms."

Before anymore words could be exchanged between Nakatsu and Kagome, the bell signaling that class was about to begin rang.

Kagome and Nakatsu pulled away from each other while looking into each other's eyes, a silent message passing between the two stating that they would talk later.

As Kagome headed to the head masters office, Nakatsu headed to class with his friends knowing that he had some explaining to do.

**Time Skip**

After school was out, Kagome was outside of Nakatsu's classroom waiting for him to get out of class. As minutes passed and there was still no sign of him, Kagome knocked on the classroom door and opened it. Looking into the classroom, Kagome saw no signs of Nakatsu but she did see his friends so she went up to them.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a childhood friend of Nakatsu's. Do you guys happen to know where he is?"

"I'm Mizuki Ashiya, it's nice to meet you."

"Izumi Sano, nice to meet you."

"Senri Nakao…hmph"

"I'm Kyogo Sekime and this is Shinji Noe, it's really nice to meet such a beautiful girl like you."

"I'm Taiki Kayashima. Nakatsu was called into Kitahama-sensei's office again. It was a little while ago though and he still hasn't come back yet."

_Hmm…is Kitahama acting out again? I should go to his office just to make sure _thought Kagome.

"Can one of you guys show me to Kitahama's office? I'm afraid I haven't been in this school in quite some time so I don't quite remember my way around this school."

_She's a girl so why hasn't she been kicked off of the campus yet? She looks our age so she can't be a teacher _rang the thoughts of all of the guys there.

"Ah…sure, if you'll just follow me I'll show you," answered Mizuki. As Mizuki led the way, the guys were brought back to reality as she and Kagome started to leave the classroom and decided to follow along. When they reached Kitahama's office, they could hear him talking to Nakatsu about something of an apology and not being able to play in the upcoming game which gave them quite an idea as to what was happening behind the closed doors and it was upsetting all of them just thinking about what was happening to their friend (in Kagome's case, friend bordering on boyfriend).

Kagome couldn't stand this anymore and slammed the door open much to everyone's surprise. Nakatsu and his friends were even more surprised when Kitahama's eyes widened with a faint hint of fear as he quickly bowed to Kagome and stuttered out a "Hi-Higurashi-sama!" But Kagome's attention was focused on Nakatsu at the moment and she could just see and feel how upset he was even though he was trying to hide it. Seeing the shape Nakatsu was in further upset Kagome and proved her suspicions of Kitahamas' actions.

Kagome turned her eyes away from Najatsu and focused on Kitahama who had risen from the bow he gave. She walked up to him and could feel the fear coming off of him in waves but she could also feel the surprise and curiosity coming from Nakatsu and his friends.

"Do you know what I do to those who hurt the people I care about Kitahama?" asked Kagome with a hint of anger in her calm voice. "Ye-yes Higurashi-sama," replied Kitahama. "Then you know what I could do to you don't you?" "Ye-yes." Kitahama gulped as he knew what was going to happen to him.

"You are hereby fired Kitahama. I don't ever want to see you around here again and should I hear of you hurting anyone close to me again I will not be as lenient as I am right now, do I make myself clear?" "Ye-yes Hi-Higurashi-sama." "Good, now get out of my sight."

As Kitahama fled from the building, Nakatsu and his friends turned to Kagome, waiting for an explanation.

"How-how…you just fired a teacher Higurashi-san," said Mizuki. "Please, any friend of Nakatsu's is a friend of mine so please address me by Kagome." Nakatsu's friends nodded their heads as Kagome continued.

"As to how I was able to fire a teacher, especially since I am the same age as all of you, I am the head masters daughter. The reason I don't have the same name as my father is because I took on my mothers' maiden name."

"You're the head masters daughter!!?! I didn't even know that he was married!!" exclaimed Nakao. Kagome just smiled at them and turned to Nakatsu.

"Nakatsu, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Umm…yeah, sure."

Both Kagome and Nakatsu walked outside of the office and closed the doors to get a little privacy.

"Nakatsu…I-the reason why I came back was not only because I missed you but I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Kagome? We've known each other our whole lives basically, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's just…I wanted to tell you that I-I really like you and not just in a way a friend does. Nakatsu, I think- I think that I'm falling in love with you. I know it's been a couple of years since we've seen each other and that you might not feel the same way for me as I feel for you. You probably already have a girlfriend after all these years, but I just needed to see you even if it may be the last – mmph!"

Kagome was cut off from her ramblings as Nakatsu crashed his lips against hers. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she brought her hands up and around Nakatsu's neck pulling him closer.

After a couple minutes of kissing, they pulled apart needing air. "I love you too Kagome. I always have and I always will. I told you one time when we were little that when we grew up, I would marry you and I intend to keep that promise."

Kagome, Nakatsu and his friends (also now Kagomes' friends) headed out of the school and into the yard. When they were in the yard, there was a tall, handsome, young man with long, elegant, silver hair. He was dressed in an Armani business suit and there was a limo behind him.

"Sesshoumaru!?" yelled Kagome.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?!?! As in THE Sesshoumaru Taisho?!!?!" yelled everyone except Kagome and Sesshoumaru himself. Kagome turned to look at Nakatsu and her new friends.

"Um…he's my adopted, elder brother and yeah, he's THE Sesshoumaru Taisho. I-I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"

"Yeah!" said Nakatsu and their friends. Nakatsu looked at Kagome and said while smiling, "especially since you're basically my fiancée now." A chorus of "WHAT!?!?" rang out along with a death glare from Sesshoumaru, who hadn't said anything at all since they arrive, aimed at Nakatsu.


	3. KagomeAtobe

Pairing: Kagome/Atobe Keigo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters or Prince of Tennis characters.

A/N: I just want to say beforehand that this isn't the best story and there aren't a lot of Kagome/Atobe moments but it's all I could think of at the moment. If I come up with a better idea sometime then I'll add it but until then this is the only Kagome/Atobe story from me. I hope you readers somewhat enjoy it though and thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.

As the teacher arrived in the classroom, the students were starting to settle down. When the teacher started to open their mouth to start the lesson however, there was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in," said the teacher. Most, if not all, of the guys in the classroom gasped as a beautiful girl with long, black hair down to mid-back, a slim hour glass figure and stunning brown eyes wearing the Hyotei school uniform walked through the doors. But one guy in particular held a smirk on his handsome face as he knew who exactly just walked right through the doors.

At the teachers questioning look the girl said, "I'm the new transfer student." The teacher replied, "Ah, yes, come over here and introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 15 years old, I enjoy archery, tennis, hanging out with my friends and I really don't like math. Anyways, it's really nice to meet all of you," said Kagome with a smile on her face, except for when she mentioned math. As Kagome's eyes wandered through the classroom looking at everyone, her eyes landed on a very familiar figure in the classroom and caught eyes with them. As she caught eyes with this person, the smile that was already on her face widened even more.

"Kagome you may sit next to Atobe-san. Atobe-san please raise your hand," said the teacher.

As Kagome made her way over to the desk next to Atobe, she got many glares from the females in the classroom.

**Time Skip **(to after school while the tennis practice was going on)

Kagome was wandering around the school looking for the tennis courts when she heard a ball being hit nearby as she stepped outside into the yard of the school. As she made her way towards the direction of the sound, she could also hear many other balls being hit and people talking and shouting. As Kagome stepped through the entrance to the tennis courts, she didn't see anyone who looked to be the coach so she proceeded further into the court area.

When Kagome walked further into the courts she saw Atobe and ran towards him. Kagome jumped onto Atobe's back when she was close enough and softly said, "Atobe-kun," with her mouth right by his right ear.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they saw an unfamiliar girl jump onto their captains back and waited to see what their captain would do. Nearby fan girls were outraged and screaming for Kagome to let go of their Atobe-kun but they were all ignored by Kagome, Atobe and the rest of the tennis members.

Atobe turned around to look at Kagome as he already knew it was her just by hearing her voice. When he was face to face with Kagome he said her name in a seductive voice with a smirk on his handsome face. Atobe slowly leaned down and placed a searing kiss onto Kagome's lips, placing one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

The tennis members looked on in shock at seeing their famed captain kissing a beautiful girl and they didn't know what to do. While the fan girls outside the court and in the school windows were either screaming at Kagome to get off of Atobe or screaming Atobe's name to try and get his attention away from the girl in his arms.

When Kagome and Atobe pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes before turning to face the tennis members. One arrogant tennis member that did not really like Atobe walked up to Kagome and said, "Hey babe, wanna hang out with me later on tonight? I got something for you to eat and I'm sure you have something that I wanna eat too," as he tried to grab onto her wrist.

The rest of the tennis members looked on in pity or fear for the stupid boy who just made a move on what seemed to be Atobe's girl. Before Kagome could reply to the guy, Atobe had stepped in front of her and said in a calm voice with a hint of anger, "don't touch my fiancée, don't talk to her, don't even think about or look at her or you will know what it is like to cross a Keigo."

Scared out of his wits, the boy quickly departed deciding that he wanted to leave today's' practice early. The members who were in hearing range of this information (who happened to be all the regulars) looked at Atobe and Kagome waiting for an explanation.

After the boy ran away Kagome wrapped her arms around Atobe's arm to calm him down. After he calmed down he turned to his team members and introduced Kagome. "This is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Munehiro Kabaji, Jiro Akutagawa, Yushi Oshitari, Gakuto Mukahi, Ryo Shishido, Chotaro Ohtori and Wakashi Hiyoshi." It's nice to finally meet you all, I've heard things from Atobe-kun about you guys," said Kagome. In reply to her greeting, Kagome got many hi's and nice to meet you's in return.

After everyone was introduced Atobe started speaking again. "Kagome and I have known each other since we were kids. We started dating about two or three years ago and I asked Kagome to marry me after we graduate high school about a year ago. Hence, Kagome is my fiancée."

Before they all realized it, practice was over and they were all changed and heading to their respective limos on their way home.


	4. KagomeShishido

Pairing: Kagome/Shishido

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Prince of Tennis characters.

A/N: if Shishido seems ooc then sorry, I tried to make him sound and act like he does in the anime as close as possible but with the added lust at the end. Anyways, enjoy the fic.

Warnings: Major lime and implied sex (though there is no actual lemon so sorry to those who expected it).

"Chotaro, where are we going?" asked Kagome as she was being pulled through the busy streets. "We're meeting up with Shishido-san." There was a pause of silence as Kagome thought about Shishido. She had liked him from the moment she met him around a year ago but didn't know if he liked her back or not because he treated her the way he treated everyone else, not giving the slightest hint as to if he liked her or not. The only person who knew of her crush on Shishido was her cousin Chotaro who was currently leading her through the streets to meet up with Shishido.

Kagome was brought back to reality when she felt Chotaro stop. Looking up Kagome realized that Shishido was standing in front of them looking as bored out of his mind as usual. He turned to greet them and Kagome blushed when she caught his eyes with hers. "You guys ready to go?" asked Chotaro noticing the look in both Kagome and Shishido's eyes. "You never told us where we were headed Chotaro. All you told me was to meet you and Kagome here. You probably never told Kagome where we were headed either so mind telling us now?" replied Shishido. "Oh, I didn't? Well I thought it would be a good idea to go to the carnival in town. It seems like a fun thing to do and it's a break from practicing tennis all of the time. We can just relax and enjoy our time there." "Fine," replied Shishido. "It sounds like fun so I'm up for it," said Kagome. "Alright! Let's get going then," said Chotaro.

When they finally made it to the carnival, Chotaro decided to bail on them. "Oh, um, I forgot I gotta meet up with someone in like 30 minutes so I gotta go now. I'll see you guys later, have fun!!" said Chotaro as he ran away. "Chotaro get back here!!!!" yelled Kagome even though she knew that he was long gone by now. Kagome turned to Shishido to see what he would do or say. Would he leave as well now that Chotaro was gone or would he stay with her.

She didn't have to wait long because a couple of seconds after her yell he looked at her and said, "Might as well go to the carnival since we're already here." As Kagome and Shishido continued on into the carnival, Kagome was trying to work up enough courage to finally tell Shishido that she liked him and ask Shishido if he liked her in return.

After a couple of hours at the carnival, Kagome and Shishido were resting on a bench in a slightly secluded area away from prying eyes and ears. A couple minutes of silence passed until Kagome finally decided to speak to Shishido. "Um, Shishido-kun there's something that I wanted to tell you and ask you if it isn't too much trouble." "Go ahead, what did you want to tell me and ask me?" "I - uh, I wanted to tell you that I...I really like you Shishido-kun and I was wondering if you liked me as well?" said Kagome with a blush on her face as she looked away from Shishdo's face after she finished talking not seeing how shocked he looked at her confession. Silence was the only thing heard after Kagome's confession. When Kagome didn't hear a reply from Shishido after a couple of minutes she quickly stood up and said "It's okay if you don't like me back, I just wanted to tell you my feelings and get it off of my chest. I didn't expect you to return my feelings or anything so um, I'm gunna go now I guess. Sorry to bother you."

As Kagome turned to run away, she was stopped mid step by a hand on her wrist turning her back around to face him as he pulled her into his chest. Shishido tightened his hold on Kagome with one hand around her waist and the other around her shoulder and looked down at her face as she looked up at him in question. "Kagome, don't go. Sorry I didn't reply or anything when you confessed to me, I was just really shocked and it took me longer to respond then I thought. I really like you too and it would mean the world to me if you would be my girlfriend?"

Kagome leaned her head against Shishido's chest and said, "I would love it if I was your girlfriend Shishido, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment to happen." Kagome felt Shishido lean down and kiss her gently on the lips. She placed her hands on his lean and built chest gripping his loose shirt with her fingers.

Shishido moved his hand that was around her shoulders lower until it rested against her hips pulling her closer. The hand that was resting on her waist moved to crawl under Kagome's shirt, sliding itself higher until it touched her covered breast and he started to stroke and knead her breast through the material. Kagome released her hold on Shishido's shirt with her left hand and moved it further down past his waist and hips to rest on his hardening length. She stroked him softly through the material of his pants earning a moan from her new boyfriend. Shishido grinded his hardening length against Kagome's covered pussy trying to relieve some of the tension. A soft moan passed through Kagome's lips when Shishido grinded against her and she moved her hand to unbutton his pants. She slid her hand into his boxers and started to stroke his length again, this time without any barriers between their skin.

Shishido moved his right hand under Kagome's bra to pinch and grope her breast as his left hand descended into her pants and panties to stroke her pussy. He slid his middle finger into he pussy pumping it in and out as his index finger and thumb played with her clit. Kagome and Shishido pulled their mouths away from each other needing air and they moaned at what they were doing to each other.

"Shi - Shishido-ku-kun, we shouldn't be doing this... We're in public, let's stop." Reluctantly both Kagome and Shishido stopped what they were doing to each other and fixed themselves up. "I may have agreed to stop for now Kagome but rest assured that this is far from over. We'll enjoy the rest of our time here at the carnival but once we leave there's no telling what I'll do to you in my limo or what I'll do to you when we reach either your house or mine and I won't stop until you're screaming my name to the heavens and can't walk."

"Shi-Shishido-kun," said Kagome with a blush on her face. "I can tell that you can't wait to feel my tongue sliding across you wet pussy, licking and sucking on your clit and sliding into your pussy. Then you'll be begging me, wanting to feel me pounding into you deeper and faster with every single thrust as you beg me for more. Can you already feel it Kagome? Are you already wet for me just from hearing me talk about it? Cause I'm already hard just thinking of all the wonderful things I could be doing to you" "Shishido-kun," said Kagome as she rubbed her legs together trying to relieve some of the tension there. "Maybe we should just forget about the rest of the carnival and head to one of our places. I want you Shishido-kun, I can't take it anymore I need you, please." "I knew you would see it my way Kagome. Alright let's head to my place, my parents are out on a business trip and the maids and butlers have the day off so there will be no interruptions.

Shishido called for his limo and he and Kagome headed over to his house intending to stay awake the whole night.


	5. KagomeSasuke

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or any of the other characters used in this fanfic.

A/N: **Kakashixangela **here's the lemon, it's my first one though so it might not be really good but I hope you readers like it anyways. Kagome is a chunin in konoha and this takes place 2 years after Sasuke comes back to konoha from his time with Orochimaru. Though there really isn't actually any plot, just lemon.

After the last student said their goodbyes to Kagome, she turned around to head back to her desk to mark some more papers when she sensed Sasuke standing right behind her. She turned around and was about to greet her boyfriend of one year when his lips came crashing down onto hers. Sasuke's tongue moved forward to lick Kagome's lips, silently asking for entrance as his left hand moved around her waist to hold her as close as possible and his right hand moved to unbutton her blouse and grope her left breast.

They pulled their lips apart to get air down their lungs and looked into each other's eyes, lust evident in both sets of eyes. Sasuke slowly moved Kagome over to a nearby desk in the class room and sat her on it. He broke their eye contact and pulled his hands away from their previous positions. Sasuke got down onto his knees and pulled Kagome's skirt and panties off exposing her slightly damp pussy to him. He pushed Kagome's legs apart and kneeled between them, his hands resting on her inner thighs.

He moved his head in and gave a slow, long torturous lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top lingering on her clit. He flicked his tongue over her clit a couple times before going back to lick her sweet pussy.

Kagome moaned and panted as Sasuke was eating her out. She tried to open her mouth to speak but the words were turned into moans or pants.

As Sasuke was licking and pushing his tongue up and down and in and out of Kagome, he moved his right hand to her clit, massaging it with his thumb and squeezing it with his thumb and index finger while his left hand still rested on her thigh.

"Sas-Sasuke hnh, don't…don't stop. It feels…so…good," said Kagome as she thrust her hips into Sasuke's mouth encouraging him to delve his tongue further into her pussy.

After a couple more thrusts and licks of his tongue, Sasuke pulled his right hand away from Kagome's clit and pulled his tongue out of Kagome. He moved his tongue towards he clit intending to play with it while he moved his left hand off of her thigh and to her pussy. Sasuke stroked Kagome's pussy with his left hand and slipped two of his fingers into her pussy pumping them in and out at a moderate pace. He moved his right hand to her bra clad chest and skillfully unhooked it with one hand pushing the bra and blouse off of her. With her upper body now exposed, Sasuke moved his right hand to fondle Kagome's breast, stroking her breast and tugging and tweaking at her nipples.

Kagome was becoming really hot and sweaty at the things Sasuke was doing to her body. She could feel herself beginning to come when Sasuke entered a third finger into her dripping pussy and started to pump his fingers at a faster pace causing her breast to bounce slightly. "Sasu…ke…I-ah hnh don't…uh umh think that…unh we should be…hnh uh doing this. Another tea-teacher can hnh…walk in at, at any t-time uhn ah hnh…" Still Sasuke continued to thrusts his fingers into her as he replied, "Don't worry about it Kagome, I made sure there weren't any more people in the academy before I came here so don't worry. Don't deny that you're enjoying this just as much as I am, your hips are thrusting against my fingers." The only reply that Sasuke got was more pants and moans from Kagome.

A couple of seconds later Kagome screamed Sasuke's name as she came onto his fingers. Sasuke slowly pulled out his fingers and licked them clean knowing that Kagome was watching him do so. After he finished cleaning off his fingers he began to quickly undress himself unable to hold back any longer. Sasuke discarded his clothing and pulled Kagome forward by her thighs causing her to lie down on the desk. Without warning Sasuke thrust his hips forward causing his cock to push itself into Kagome's already wet pussy. Since they had done this before Sasuke didn't wait for Kagome to adjust to the size of his cock, it would only cause them both unnecessary torture. Sasuke continued to thrust his hips back and forth as he leaned forward to capture Kagome's lips with his while one hand held Kagome by the waist keeping her in place for his thrusts and the other fondled her breasts.

"Harder hnh Sasuke…faster uhn…deeper hunh…" said Kagome when her and Sasuke pulled their mouths apart for some air before resuming their kiss, tongues moving around against each other. At Kagome's request, Sasuke started to thrust his hips faster, deeper and harder into Kagome driving his hard, long and wide cock into her wet, warm and dripping pussy. Kagome let out a strangled moan as she felt the walls of her pussy stretching at the size of Sasuke's amazing cock.

After a couple more hard thrusts, Kagome and Sasuke moaned out each other's name as they both came, Sasuke spilling his seed into Kagome's pussy. Sasuke leaned over Kagome on his elbows not wanting to crush her with his weight and said, "I love you Kagome." "I love you too Sasuke."


	6. KagomeUsui

Pairing: Kagome/Usui

A/N: Sorry about not updating for quite some time but I didn't have any ideas until now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: Don't own any InuYasha characters or Kaicho wa Maid-sama characters.

The bells on the door to Maid Cafe jingled as the door opened. Kagome stepped through the door as she was greeted by a maid named Misaki. Misaki led Kagome over to one of the smaller tables and proceeded to take down her order.

After Misaki left, Kagome looked around the cafe and observed its inhabitants and the people working there waiting for a certain worker to take a break. Kagome was dressed in a plaid skirt, similar to the school skirts, with a button up blouse with the top two buttons undone and in black heels. Her hair was curled and left loose to hang down her back.

About ten or so minutes after Misaki came back with her order, Kagome spotted who she came here for, Usui, as he walked out of the kitchen. What surprised her was that the maid that was attending to her, Misaki, was right behind him as they walked outside, although she was being pulled along by Usui.

Kagome left some money on the table to pay for what she ordered along with tip as she got up to walk outside following Usui and Misaki. As Kagome neared Usui and Misaki, she could see Usui trap Misaki up against the wall as he leaned in closer to her face.

Kagome looked on in shock at Usui's behaviour and before anything else could happen between Usui and Misaki, Kagome interrupted with a small whisper of "Usui..."

Hearing his name Usui and Misaki turned to look at the parson. The anger that was previously on Misaki's face turned to confusion as she looked at the girl that she had served recently. Usui's face on the other hand was that of shock, love and guilt.

Usui backed away from Misaki and took a couple of steps toward Kagome so that they were only a few feet apart as he said her name. Misaki looked between the two wondering how they knew each other and decided to stay silent and observe for once.

Kagome's eyes moistened as she continued to gaze at Usui, her mind working furiously. After another couple of seconds Kagome finally spoke. "What were you doing Usui? You looked pretty intimate with her just a couple of minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Kagome...when did you get back?" "I just got back this morning. Answer me Usui, what were you doing with her?" said Kagome in a firm voice.

"I can explain Kagome. This is Misaki, she's the president of our schools student council. We were just talking." "You looked pretty intimate with her just now to be 'just talking'. How long has this been going on Usui? I'm gone for a month and you turn to another? Or has this been going on behind my back for longer than that?"

"No, Kagome it's not like that. We were just talking now...but, I won't lie to you. I guess that you could say that in my own way I have flirted with her but...it was just something to pass the time. I wasn't serious about it."

"How can I ever trust you again? I leave for a month to come back and see you in an intimate position with another girl and you're telling me it meant nothing? I can't trust you to stay faithful to me when I leave on other business trips after witnessing this. You know what my past boyfriend did to me, he cheated on me and you promised me you wouldn't ever do that. You lied to me about that, how do I know that you haven't lied to me about other things?"

Kagome walked up to Usui and slid a ring off of her finger and placed it in his. She closed his hand over the ring and took a couple of steps back and stopped still looking at Usui. "Kagome don't do this." "There's no other choice Usui. I can't trust you and if there's no trust in a relationship then it'll never work. I'll call everyone and tell them that the wedding is off. I won't bother you anymore so you can just go back to whatever you two were doing."

As Kagome turned to leave, Usui grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest so that they were face to face. "Kagome please...don't go, I love you and you know I do. Just give me a chance to prove that to you. I'll do whatever you want, I'll change schools, get home schooled, anything just don't leave me...don't cancel the wedding; I want to get married to you, be your husband and take care of you. I love you; please just give me a chance to show you."

Kagome pulled her face away from his chest to look up at him, tears brimming at her eyes. "I love you too Usui and I always will but...I don't know if I can give you a chance, I don't want my heart to break anymore than it already is. I just don't think I can Usui, I can't." "Kagome..."

Usui took a deep breath and leaned down over Kagome and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle as Usui poured all of his love into that kiss wanting to show Kagome how much she really meant to him. At first Kagome was reluctant to return the kiss but as time passed, she found herself responding to him unable to fight her feelings for him any longer. A couple of seconds passed as the kiss grew more passionate.

When the kiss between the two first started, Misaki had already taken off back to the cafe feeling jealous of Kagome but at the same time relieved at the knowledge that Usui would stop bugging and annoying her.

Usui gently pried Kagomes lips apart with his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. When he was granted access he slipped his tongue into her mouth sweeping his along hers as they swapped saliva.

After another couple of minutes, they pulled away from each other needing air. They gazed into each others' eyes for a couple of seconds before the silence was broken.

"Does this mean that you'll give me a chance to prove that I really do love you and to regain your trust?" "I know that you love me but this doesn't mean that I'll forgive you so easily. It will take a while for me to forgive you and some time for me to trust you again...but yeah; I'll give you a chance, just don't screw up again."

"I won't Kagome; I won't look at anyone else but you. I'll prove just how much I care about you and I'll prove that you can trust me. So, does that mean that you'll still marry me?" "Yes the wedding is still on. It's not for another year or so but I'm sure that you'll earn my trust back before then. I just...you should keep the ring until then. You can slip it back onto my finger when I trust you again and when we overcome this obstacle in our relationship k?" "Yeah, k. I swear you won't regret this Kagome. I love you." "I love you too Usui."

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this fic. Please review and the next one will be out when an idea comes to me and I have time to write it. You can suggest ideas with pairings (but it has to be Kagome paired with another guy) if you want and I might do it (there're no guarantees) if I know the show the character is from but if I don't know the show then there is a very slim chance that i will do it (so sorry to those whose suggestions i don't end up doing). Anyways please remember to review, thanks.


	7. KagomeNanba

Kagome/Nanba

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha or Hana-Kimi characters.

_Italics _- thoughts

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long while but I didn't have any inspiration for a story until now. Hope that you guys enjoy this oneshot and please review.

In a house, Nanba could be seen walking around the kitchen preparing food. If one looked close enough they could see that it was...quite...an interesting mixture of food that he was preparing. The look on his face was not that of someone who would usually be disgusted but someone who was used to seeing this type of weird combination of food.

As Nanba was finishing up the meal he was making a voice called out. "Nanba are you almost done? We're getting hungrier and hungrier as the minutes pass by." "I'm almost done, just wait a couple more minutes," replied Nanba.

After a couple more minutes, Nanba headed up the stairs toward an open bedroom door with the food in his hands. As he reached the door he pushed it open with his leg and proceeded into the room and placed the tray of food onto a bedside table. He turned to the person lying on the bed and said, "Here, the food is ready Kagome. I made everything that you asked for, just the way that you like it."

Kagome turned to eye the food that was brought up by Nanba for her then turned to him and pulled him down into a crushing hug overly joyous for the food that she had been wanting and waiting for. "Oh I loooovvvveee you Nanba!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're the best!! Hmmmm, it smells sooo GOOD," said a hyper and VERY happy Kagome.

As Nanba was still being held by Kagome he looked down at her stomach and reached over with his right hand to stroke her stomach area. Then a growl was heard and Nanba said, "Let's eat, you and our baby must be quite hungry right now." "Oh! Right, I almost forgot about that heheheh..."

After Kagome and Nanba were finished eating their dinner they lay cuddled on their bed watching some television.

Nanba looked down at Kagome as they were watching t.v. and thought back to how he was back in high school and how he was now. He remembered how back in high school he was pretty much a playboy, though that didn't mean he didn't get good grades but he did like to chase after pretty girls a lot. Then he remembered when he first met Kagome. She changed him so much without her even realising it.

After he met her he knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and have a family with. It was around half way through his last year in high school that he met her, they had bumped into each other on the streets one day when he was hanging out with his friends. He had introduced himself to her along with his friends and they had gotten to know each other a little before he asked her out on a date. After that first date they had hit it off and he had found himself slowly changing.

He didn't chase after the pretty girls he came across, he still had loads of fun but he was more serious about stuff and basically he stopped being a playboy. A year after he graduated from high school he asked Kagome to marry him, they had been dating for around a year and a half. She responded yes and another half year later and they were married. A year after they had been married Kagome became pregnant with their first child, who was a boy, and that brought us back to now, six months later where Nanba and Kagome were laying in their bedroom watching television and Nanba coming back into reality from his thoughts.

Kagome looked up at Nanba and said, "What were you just thinking about?" "Nothing, just thinking about the past and how we got to where we are now," said Nanba with a smile on his face while looking at his pregnant wife. Kagome smiled back at him then leaned up to peck his lips before turning back to the television. Nanba smiled down at Kagome before turning his attention back to the television as well with one last thought. _Life is definitely perfect. _

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review, I'll try to get another oneshot out as soon as possible. ^-^


	8. KagomeFuji

Pairing: Kagome/Fuji

Disclaimer: Don't own any InuYasha or Prince of Tennis characters.

A/N: This oneshot is for YukimuraShuusuke Girl who wanted a kagome/Fuji pairing and for Kakashixangela who wanted Kagome paired with a regular from Seigaku. Hope you enjoy this oneshot and thank you to everyone who reviews, they are much appreciated.

Practice was over for the Seigaku regulars and they were all headed to Fuji's house to hang out and have dinner since they were all invited over a couple of days ago by Fuji and his sister. For some reason Yuuta, Fuji's younger brother would be there as well. Apparently there would be a surprise guest that only their sister knew about.

As the regulars reached Fuji's house, the door was slid open by Yuuta who seemed to have just arrived as well. Yuuta turned around to greet the regulars with a nod and greeted his brother with a "nii-san" and he was greeted back with nods and hellos from the regulars and a call of his name from Fuji before they all headed inside the house.

As they were all taking off their shoes Fuji and Yuuta noticed a pair of woman's shoes that didn't belong to their sister and immediately knew that their surprise guest was already here. They all made their way through the house and into the kitchen where the smell of food was coming from before stopping around the entrance way.

Fuji's sister and the guest turned their heads towards the door when they heard the guys come in. Fuji's eyes opened and Yuuta's eyes widened at the site of their surprise guest. "Kagome," said Fuji and Yuuta as Fuji took a couple steps forward.

The guest now identified as Kagome got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked up to Fuji with a smile on her face. "Fuji, Yuuta, it's been a long time since the last time we'd seen each other hasn't it?" All Yuuta could do was nod as he still seemed to be in shock at seeing Kagome in their house. "It has been quite some time since we've last seen you Kagome. About a year now isn't it?" replied Fuji.

Kagome nodded as she walked up to Fuji and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before pulling back a bit to place a quick and gentle kiss on his lips. After she pulled away from Fuji she walked up to Yuuta and hugged him as well in greeting and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek in which his face started to overheat from.

While all of this was happening the regulars could only watch what was happening in front of their very eyes, most with shock while Fuji's sister just continued to finish cooking.

After hugging Yuuta and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Kagome walked back to Fuji and wrapped her arms around one of his before turning to the regulars. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you." In return to her greeting she was introduced to each of the regulars before they all seated themselves around the kitchen where extra chairs and tables had been put out to accommodate everyone.

Once dinner was set everyone started to eat when Eiji suddenly asked, "Ne, Kagome-chan how do you know Fuji?" and Kagome answered, "We met when we were kids and we've kept in touch ever since. We used to go to all of the same schools until I had to move away to live with my grandpa, that was about a year ago. This is the first time that I've been able to come back since then and I wanted to surprise Fuji-kun and Yuuta-kun so I only told Yumiko-chan that I was coming back."

"So you and Fuji-senpai are childhood friends?" asked Momo. "Yes and no. We are still friends but about two years ago Fuji and I started dating...so I guess we would be boyfriend and girlfriend now as well," said Kagome. "Chaaa a long distance relationship? Must be hard for you and Fuji-senpai," said Momo. "It wasn't too hard Momo. We talked almost every day on the phone or the internet so it's not like we didn't have any contact with each other," replied Fuji.

"That reminds me, I have news for all of you. I've talked with my mom and Yumiko-chan and we've decided that in order for me to spend actual time seeing Fuji-kun that I would transfer to Seigaku and continue my schooling there," said Kagome.

"But where are you going to stay Kagome?" asked Yuuta. "I'll be staying here with Yumiko-chan and Fuji-kun in the spare bedroom."

Though Fuji didn't voice it or show it physically, Kagome could tell that he was ecstatic about the news because his usual smiling face seemed just a bit brighter then it usually was.

And so the night continued on with Kagome getting to know the Seigaku regulars more and befriending all of them before it was time for the regulars to go home. After the cleaning was done Yuuta and Yumiko turned in for the night and Kagome and Fuji walked up to their rooms together also deciding to turn in for the night.

Kagome and Fuji's bedrooms were across from each other and before they went into their rooms they said their goodnights and kissed each other on the lips one last time before turning around to head into their bedrooms.

A/N: Thanks for reading but don't forget to review ^-^ I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	9. KagomKakashi

Pairing: Kagome/Kakashi

Disclaimer: Don't own any InuYasha or Naruto characters.

A/N: This is for Jumpingbeans480 who wanted a Kagome/Kakashi pairing. Hope everyone likes it. In this fic Kagome is Sasuke and Itachi's older sister who was on a mission at the time of the Uchiha massacre.

Kagome was out shopping for groceries for tonight's dinner when she spotted Kakashi on the roof of the hospital reading his Icha Icha Paradise book again. She decided to pay him a short visit so she jumped up onto the roof beside him and pulled his book away from his face surprising him. Then she kissed him on his covered lips. As she pulled away from his lips and was about to speak, Kakashi closed his book and put it away before holding a finger to his mouth signalling Kagome to keep quiet.

Behind the wooden fence on the roof you could here two kids arguing. At hearing the voices Kagome immediately knew that it was Sasuke and Naruto. She decided to stay quiet and listen to what was happening. After a while they heard Sasuke and Naruto start to fight physically and heard Sakura shouting at them to stop but she was being ignored by both boys.

Kagome and Kakashi felt chakara start to slowly build up and decided to take action before someone seriously ended up hurt. As Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other with their ultimate attacks, Sasuke with his chidori that he learned from Kakashi and Naruto with his rasengan that he learned from Jiraiya, Sakura ran towards them trying to stop them as tears fell from her eyes.

Suddenly Kagome and Kakashi appeared between Sasuke and Naruto each holding onto a leg and swung whoever they were holding into the water tanks on the roof. "What are you two trying to do? Kill each other? You're team mates for goodness sake, you should be working together not fighting," said Kakashi. All he received in response was silence.

Not wanting to hear a lecture from his sensei or his sister, Sasuke left. Kagome was about to go after him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Kagome turned around to find Kakashi standing behind her. "Let him go, he needs some time alone," said Kakashi. She turned to Naruto to see how he was doing then turned to Sakura, who was drying her tears, and asked her to take Naruto back into the hospital and to get someone to tend to his wounds.

When it was just her and Kakashi left on the roof she turned to him and said, "I don't know what to do with him anymore Kakashi. I've tried to get him to let go of his hatred for Itachi but nothing seems to work and he's pulling further and further away from me. I'm losing him." "It's not your fault Kagome, there's only so much that you can do for him but ultimately it's up to him to decide his future and it seems that this is the path that he wants to take."

"I can't just let him go to Orochimaru. I can't allow Sasuke to become consumed with vengeance." "I know, I never thought that one of my students would even consider turning their back on Konoha but if Sasuke does leave then we'll just have to find him and convince him to come back with us. He'll eventually give in, it's not like he'll actually want to harm his only sister. You are his favourite and only sister Kagome, and you know how much he cares for adores you, whether he shows it or not."

"I guess you're right. If only I hadn't of been on that mission at the time, I might of been able to prevent Itachi from killing everyone and it would've spared Sasuke the heartache and I would still have my otoutos with me."

Kakashi put an arm around Kagome pulling her closer to him and said, "Come on Kagome lets go home."

As Kagome and Kakashi headed home, Kagome hoped that Sasuke would return to her side and stay.

A/N: Please review and thank you for reading ^-^ it might take a while for me to update but I'll try to get an idea asap.


End file.
